Make Believe Hero
by CaliginousHarpy
Summary: AU: After being released from a juvenile correction center, former delinquent Gamzee Makara attends public school and befriends the shy and timid Tavros Nitram.


The young man's sneakers slightly squeaked as he made his way down the hall. He had to make sure his pace was slow, if he went any faster, the security guards would only think he was trying to make a break for it. He didn't need more trouble, not now. He worked so hard to cleanse himself, all those months of therapy and anger management classes paid off well...

He was stopped by the guards when they reached two large doors. One of the security guards slid a card through a nearby slot and the doors opened. The boy was rushed into a lush office with fancy wallpaper and fancy drapery to match. He was guided to sit in a big, comfy chair near a desk in the middle of the room. After he was seated, a seemingly important man walked in through another door and sat in front of the desk. It was the warden, he sat down facing the opposite side of the room, away from the boy.

"Ah yes, if you're who I think you are, I've been expecting you" the man turned around. "What was your name again? Makara was it?" The man squinted. "Gamzee Makara my br- I mean... sir" Gamzee shifted a little in his seat to get comfortable. "Ah yes, Mister Makara, I've heard a lot about you. Let's review your records then shall we? Darcey, would you be a peach and bring the record here please?" Out of no where, some woman who was apparently Darcey came up to the warden with a manila folder, presumably containing all of Gamzee's information. The man took the file and skimmed through it. "Let's see... It says you were arrested for drug possession, arrested for vandalism and grand larceny, and arrested again for multiple charges for aggravated assault..." the man continued "Oh! It says here you're going to be released soon, but with probation of course. Not saying we still don't trust you, we just want to prevent any... _incidents_. Don't take it personally son" "Nah it's fuc- uh... I understand." Gamzee corrected himself. He needed to remember to control what he said around people here. Profanity used here was a sign of delinquency and it would make him look rather bad to use it, especially in front of a man of importance. "But other than that, you're lookin' pretty good kid! However, we still need to look over a few things... but overall, your therapist said you've been making excellent progress! Good job!" the warden gave Gamzee a light pat on the back. "If everything goes well, you could be out of here by next week, ain't that exciting for ya'? We will get back to you on the situation later though. Guards, please escort this young man back to his room and Gamzee- I advise you to stay out of trouble once you're out, your actions effect your future..." and with that, Gamzee was escorted back to his room.

**[ONE WEEK LATER]**

It turned out that Gamzee was approved for release and he would be attending public school after he settled. The warden had arranged for the young man to stay with his new legal guardian, since his father had long disowned him. The last name of his new family went by the name_ Vantas_, although Gamzee was already familiar with this family. Gamzee has been long time friends with the Vantas's son, Karkat, for as long as he could remember. Knowing he would live with his childhood pal excited him; he hasn't seen Karkat since he was last arrested. Gamzee hurriedly packed all of his belongings and was escorted back to the warden's office where Karkat and his father eagerly awaited him. The two teenagers caught up with one another while the warden and the guardian talked things over. Gamzee was to continue therapy and to continue taking his medicine in order to stay out of the correction center. Any mishaps were to lead him straight back here but Gamzee thought this would be a breeze; surely if he could keep a good act here he could do it out in public.

The Vantas family and Gamzee piled into the car and drove home. Gamzee looked back as the building grew smaller and smaller over the horizon. What awaited him was beyond his knowledge but there was one thing Gamzee knew for sure; as long as he's out, he's going to make his best efforts to become the best he could be. No longer would he go around and hurt others, those days were behind him. Gamzee cringed at the thought that he might hurt another loved one. As long as Gamzee did everything he needed to do and received support from his new family, everything would go well for him... or at least for a while.


End file.
